FFXI haiku
by Vree Miel
Summary: A bunch of haiku written in the spirit of Celestial Nights.
1. Adventure Haiku

Adventure 

Sauromugue Champaign-  
I wanna be a Roc Star  
but I can't get claim.

A hungry taru  
offers wise words as she dies-  
"Deathball .. is .. poison!"

Valkurm Emperor,  
I am your liege (for the next  
one to four hours).

Lamias lurk in  
the Runic Portal pathway.  
"Look, a Logging Point!"

Cactrot Rapido  
TEN thousand needles (of love)  
Why can't I catch you? ;-;

October '03  
Influx of adventurers  
Beastmen take Ronfaure

Tarutaru shakes  
with fear when the Blue Mage learns  
Mandibular Bite.

Ul'aern, I promised  
if you used Disserverment  
I'd write a haiku.

All is transient  
like a Sneak spell that wears off  
in seven seconds. 

Hey, I'm a Red Mage!  
I can solo anything!  
Even lolGenbu!

A taru muses,  
"I wish I had more hp!'  
It's Galka Envy!

A galka muses,  
"I wish I had more mp!"  
It's Taru Envy!

Dusk in Miseraux  
Odqan lurks in the darkness  
Bravo! Subligar!

Courier Carrie  
Your basket looks so comfy  
Can I ride in it?

Uleguerand Range.  
If you are lost and hungry,  
Don't eat yellow snolls!

Frog Kick! Dragon Kick!  
It's Dance Dance Retribution!  
Shadowstich Combo

Bubbly Bernie  
Full Level 1 Alliance!  
You don't stand a chance!


	2. Battle Haiku

**Battle**

Black Mage versus Bat.  
Aquilo's Staff, Ice Day, Freeze.  
How can he resist?!

First time in Qufim.  
I wonder if pugils link?  
...I'm so Screwdrivered.

The wind in my hair  
the warm sand beneath my feet  
Can anyone Raise? ;

Low 30s party  
Good thing we're close to a zone  
Black Mage loves -ga spells

Genbu is no match  
for a taru White Mage tank!  
(forget that he died)

Thank you Samurai,  
Your weaponskill saved us all!  
"It's Tachi: NP!"

Lizard's Baleful Gaze  
Zempten is stoned yet again   
Mashi bails him out.

Darkwind pulls five mobs.  
Maikeru, Lullaby now!  
How are we not dead? o.O

Evil Witch Hazel  
versus taru Summoner-  
AOE oneshot ;-;

Charby has a sword.  
Elspeth defeats the Charby!  
Elspeth has a sword.

Party is weakened.  
Waterga. Huh?? WATERGA??!!  
Damn elemental.


	3. Friendship Haiku

**Friendship**

Bat on Mountain Top  
The songs for friends forgotten.  
Lich in a Side RoomBat on Mountain Top

Hi Mr. Goblin,  
I think your bags are way cool,  
but I hate your bomb. 

We shall not speak of  
Expeditionary Force!  
('til event haiku)

Please use the Auto-  
Translate Function. I'm Sorry.  
I don't understand.

Auto-translator,  
You bring /joy and excitement  
to Linkshell Trousers

Waiting for Kirin  
mischievous tarutaru  
gather together

Genbu and Fafnir  
frolicking in Sea K-I-  
S-S-I-N-G!

Taru RSE:  
Banondas in pajamas  
coming down the stairs

Zempten is bossy  
"Get to 75 NOW!"  
Curddles throws a pot.

Sylus is a hume.  
He can talk like a taru  
since he ate my brain.

Xiaoshen and Bunky:  
Locking tarus in closets  
since 2004.

Mystrah the mithra,  
if you rearrange your name  
you become Mytrash:D

Natron with Plastron:  
Perpetual hate stealer!  
I'm out of mp!

Awesomefish sushi:  
Black soles "aged to perfection."  
I need Poisona.

Darkwind, my husband,  
I NEED a HQ Light Staff.  
Gil Can I have it?

Vanyel, Opo King!  
They will never be the same  
after knowing you!

Bubbles the taru,  
I gave you my white mage gear.  
Then you played RANGER:o

Black Mage Kelvanis,  
leave the poor moblins alone ;-;  
(their little bat, too!)

Serum's Muteppo  
Laser Fiiiiight! Pew Pew Pew Pew!  
In your face, taru!


	4. Other Hiaku

Dungeon 

Paladin / Black Mage,  
are you a new breed of tank?  
"Forgot to change sub. ;;;;"

A room of undead..  
Twenty Magic Points remain..  
The Red Mage Converts.

Garlaige Citadel  
Your coffer is mine at last!  
..Key is in mog house ;-;

Pile of elvaan bones  
dhalmel style neck structure  
Don't Raise Genjistar!

Mission 

Hurrican Wyvern  
is morally opposed to  
Zilart Mission 5.

Besieged 

Level 8 Besieged  
300 xp per hour  
Worst party ever.

City 

Five Gugru Tunas  
in my mog house for ten months.  
Do they keep that long?

Quest 

Unlocking Dark Knight  
is no fun for a taru  
with level 1 WAR.

Assault 

Cursed Chest draws me in.  
You want taru for breakfast? ;-;  
What sharp teeth you have.

I love punching walls!  
It is so much less violent  
than killing for bombs.

Chocobo 

Yellow Chocobo.  
Baby made from Black and Blue.  
Yellow Chocobo.

Conflict 

Low cap Ballista.  
Tarutaru are targets.  
Mean mithra machine.


End file.
